STYX HELIX
STYX HELIX — первый эндинг аниме Re:Zero в исполнении MYTH & ROID. Информация Впервые песня звучит в конце первого эпизода. Также она была использована как закрывающая тема в конце 25 эпизода. Сингл вместе с дополнительными песнями был выпущен 25 мая 2016 года. Треклист сингла # STYX HELIX # STRAIGHT BET # STYX HELIX (Instrumental) # STRAIGHT BET (Instrumental) Персонажи * Нацуки Субару * Эмилия * Кадомон Риш * Фельт * Ром * Райнхард ван Астрея * Тон * Чин * Кан * Беатрис * Розваль Л. Мейзерс * Пак * Рам * Рем * Эльза Гранхирт Текст песни Кандзи= Oh, please don’t let me die Waiting for your touch No, don’t give up on life This endless dead end 狂った時計　刻む命 こぼれてく記憶の砂 芽生えた想いまで ねえ　こんなに呆気なく 消えてしまうの I wish I was there Oh, please don’t let me die Waiting for your touch 二度となにも失くさぬように 私を忘れて　始めて　«Restart» No, don’t give up on life This endless dead end 君を砕くこの悲しみが いつか終わりますように For now I’ll see you off My time is spinning around Your deep black eyes I forgot what time it is And our memories are gone…? 甘い香り放つ 追憶という名の罠 誘われ囚われ なぜ抗えもせず　また 溺れてしまうの I wish you were here Oh, never close your eyes Searching for a true fate どこか消えたあのぬくもりを 追いかけ続けて　見失う　«Restart» So, let us try again From the very first time «きっときっと»　そうやって今も 虚しい輪を描いてる For now, see you again …fading in, fading out… I wish we were there あの日々には戻れない 時は強く　哀しく強く ただただ進んでゆくだけ　«Restart» No, don’t give up on life This endless dead end 振り返らない　そんな強さを 誰も皆演じている For now I’ll see you off And we’ll die Waiting for a new day 二度と… And we’ll start Waiting for a new day 君と… Oh, please don’t let me die 消えないで　ah… |-|Ромадзи= Oh, please don’t let me die Waiting for your touch No, don’t give up on life This endless dead end Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi Koboreteku kioku no suna Mebaeta omoi made Nee konna ni akkenaku Kiete shimau no I wish I was there Oh, please don’t let me die Waiting for your touch Nidoto nani mo nakusanu you ni Watashi wo wasurete hajimete «Restart» No, don’t give up on life This endless dead end Kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga Itsuka owarimasu you ni For now I’ll see you off My time is spinning around Your deep black eyes I forgot what time it is And our memories are gone…? Amai kaori hanatsu Tsuioku to iu na no wana Sasoware toraware Naze aragae mo sezu mata Oborete shimau no I wish you were here Oh, never close your eyes Searching for a true fate Dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo Oikake tsuzukete miushinau «Restart» So, let us try again From the very first time «Kitto kitto» sou yatte ima mo Munashii wa wo egaiteru For now, see you again …fading in, fading out… I wish we were there Ano hibi ni wa modorenai Toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku Tada tada susunde yuku dake «Restart» No, don’t give up on life This endless dead end Furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo Dare mo mina enjiteiru For now I’ll see you off And we’ll die Waiting for a new day Nidoto… And we’ll start Waiting for a new day Kimi to… Oh, please don’t let me die Kienai de ah… |-|Английский перевод= Oh, please don’t let me die, Waiting for your touch. No, don’t give up on life, This endless dead end. A twisted clock tracks my remaining life: A sand of memories spilling forth. Will even the feelings I developed, Fade away so easily…? I wish I was there. Oh, please don’t let me die, Ready for your touch. So that I’ll never lose anything again, I’ll forget myself and “Restart” from the beginning. No, don’t give up on life, This endless dead end. Hoping that the sadness crushing you, Will someday come to an end… For now, I’ll see you off. My time is spinning around Your deep black eyes I forgot what time it is And our memories are gone…? Releasing a sweet fragrance, Are the traps of my memories; They beckon and seize, And yet again, I’m somehow unable to resist, Drowning in them… I wish you were here. Oh, never close your eyes, Searching for a true fate. I keep endlessly pursuing that warmth that vanished, As I lose sight of this “Restart”. So, let us try again, From the very first time. “Surely… surely…” and so doing, each present moment, Depicts a circle of futility. For now, see you again… …fading in, fading out… I wish we were there. I can never go back to those days – Time is powerful; sad and powerful. I can only keep proceeding forward, and “Restart”. No, don’t give up on life, This endless dead end. Everyone is pretending they have the strength, To never look back again. For now I’ll see you off. And we’ll die, Waiting for a new day. I might never- And we’ll start Waiting for a new day -be with you again… Oh, please don’t let me die… Don’t fade away,　ah… Видео 【MV】 MYTH&ROID - STYX HELIX(OFFICIAL)|Клип Re ZERO - Starting Life in Another World - Ending|Аниме Навигация Категория:Музыка